From a bud to a rose
by kyriela
Summary: Hermione and Ron now married get some exciting news! My first time writing anything so please review and if anyone thinks its any good i will write more chapters! Rating is just incase, not a hundred percent sure what will happen.


**From a bud to a rose**

**Chapter 1**

In many ways Hermione Granger felt she was the luckiest woman alive. She had survived a full blown war in her youth relatively unscathed, making the best group of friends anyone could wish for in the process. After all the dust had settled she had accepted a job at the ministry where she helped revise and determine the laws that govern the treatment of magical creatures. She had fallen in love with one of her dearest childhood friends, had the perfect low key wedding she always dreamed of and now lived in their little picturesque cottage in the countryside. And now as if to top it all off, like the cherry on a fabulous cake, it had just been conformed she was pregnant.

Like all woman however she had her worries. Until recently these had consisted of what colour to paint the second bedroom or how she was going to fit in a visit to the Potter's and still finish the report on the need for stricter legislation regarding swimming in areas populated by merpeople. Now sitting in a muggle cafe a street away from the visitor's entrance to St Mungo's Hospital she clutched a cup of herbal tea as she felt more worries beginning to creep in. As ecstatic as she was at the prospect of having a tiny little baby of her own she could not help but think of the problems it may bring.

Taking a sip of tea she wondered how she was going to tell Ron and even more worryingly how he would take it. She swallowed hard, unable to enjoy the soothing warmth of the liquid. It is not as though they had ever decided against children and once Ginny had given birth to a beautiful baby boy last year it seemed inevitable that they would follow suit sooner or later. Ron adored James and ever since the tot learned to crawl he would never leave his uncles side. Despite this she wondered if Ron would feel the same way about looking after a child twenty-four-seven, seven days a week unable to return them to their parents when they needed changed or when they were being sick on his favourite jumper. As much as she felt she knew Ron better than she knew herself she was unable to be sure he would not freak out at the thought of being a father. If however he took it in his stride, or more likely accepted it after a bit of calming down, there was a little bit more on her mind than his reaction.

Ron had just finished his Auror training six months ago, gaining a position at the ministry. It had taken him rather a long time and a lot of encouragement before he would apply for the Auror training programme. Despite everything they had been through he still doubted his abilities while the death of his brother had hit him hard. Eventually however he had applied and to his surprise, but no one else's, been accepted. With a little bit of help from her he had passed his written exams, breezed his practical and had now joined Harry at the Auror office.

Hermione had been so pleased that Ron had achieved his dream and was immensely proud of her husband. However this news changed her feelings on the matter slightly. She always knew that being an Auror was a dangerous job and she had accepted that without question as she only wanted Ron to be happy. Now though, all Hermione could think of was Teddy. Little Teddy Lupin who had lost both his parents in the final battle. As lovely as he was and as happy as he seemed to be no amount of stories they told would change the fact he had grown up without knowing his parents. The thought of her unborn child growing up never knowing how wonderful its father was nearly reduced her to crying into her tea cup.

She did not know if she could cope with the constant worry of whether she would be left to bring up their baby alone, never knowing if he had kissed their child goodbye for the last time. She did not want to stop Ron doing something he loved, which she knew he did, but could she handle the worry? She didn't think so. Could she ask Ron to move to a desk job where he'd be stuck doing paper work all day? She did not know.

All she did know was that she needed another cup of tea before she went home.

"Your wife is in the fireplace."

Ron looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet which he was reading instead of doing the report that was sitting untouched on his desk. "Huh?"

Nigel, one of the more senior Aurors in the department had popped his head over Ron's cubicle, obviously passing on a message on his way somewhere far more important.

"Your wife wishes to speak to you in the fire" he stated as though it was the tenth time he had said it before walking on through the office and out into the corridor.

Ron stood up immediately, wondering what could possibly be wrong. Hermione had only ever used the fireplace at work once before. Ron had been hurriedly finishing a report he had forgotten to complete the day before when he realised that Harry had not yet arrived at the office, or if he had he had not said good morning which was practically impossible.

He had stepped out of his cubicle and walked towards the few rows nearer the back of the offices where Harry's cubicle was. He saw the familiar face of James smiling out at him from a picture on the cubicle wall, gurgling happily but there was no sign of Harry. He was just about to ask if anyone had seen him when he heard "Ron, O good your there."

"Hermione?" Ron turned round to see Hermione's familiar face looking out at him from the ashes of the fire that was burning in the large ornate fireplace on the back wall. "What's up Hermione? Have you heard from Harry? He's not in yet but I don't remember him mentioning..."

"Ron I don't want you to panic ok?" Hermione interrupted.

"What?"

"Ok so Ginny has just been taken to St Mungo's with pain in her stomach. She's ok and Harry's with her but I just thought you would want to know."

There had been a moments silence while Ron digested the news before he had demanded to know everything and promptly left the office for the hospital. It turned out just to be a precaution as Ginny was so early in her second pregnancy the healer simply wanted to keep an eye on her. She is now six months gone and as radiant and healthy as ever.

He half walked, half ran down the aisle separating the two rows of cubicles and saw that Hermione's face was once again looking out of the fireplace surrounded by ashes and soot.

"O here he is." Phillip, a man slightly younger and slightly shorter than himself turned round to face Ron smiling brightly. Phillip was kind, pleasant and friendly and he and Harry had been meaning to invite him out for a drink but had yet found the time.

"Hi Ron" He turned back to the fireplace and said "I better be getting on Hermione but tell Elsa I will pop into the office Monday afternoon."

"Of course, see you then Phillip" Hermione replied smiling as he walked back towards his cubicle.

Ron stepped closer to the fire. "What's wrong? Is Ginny ok? Harry's been called away to a scene. Is she..."

"Calm down Ron" Hermione interrupted looking confused. "Ginny is fine, as far as I know anyway. Nothing is wrong everything is ok, I just wanted a quick word with you."

Ron visibly relaxed but remained slightly perplexed. "Oh right. Well good. What's up?"

Hermione beamed up at him with flames flickering shades of orange and yellow around her face. Ron was reminded once again how lovely she was and how lucky he had been to end up with her.

"I was just wondering if you knew what time you'd be home tonight. You've been working late quite a few nights and I just thought it would be nice if you came home sharp and we could have a nice dinner."

Ron was a little taken aback. She hadn't mentioned anything this morning. "So your meeting in Hogsmeade is finished then?"

"Oh yes. Yes it finished very quickly. Thought I'd just come home." she answered slightly flustered. So do you think you'll make it home earlier tonight?"

Ron was slightly perplexed but replied "Yeah, I should... I've just got one report to do so... yeah I'll be back."

Hermione looked delighted. "Oh good I'm making your favourite. Better get back to it, don't want to ruin dinner! See you soon, love you."

"Love you too" replied Ron just before her face disappeared out of the fire.

Well that was strange. He was sure Hermione would normally only contact him at work for something important, not to see what time dinner should be. She had mentioned him working late a lot, perhaps she was feeling disgruntled that he was not around as much. He had been called out at the end of his shift a few times now meaning he didn't get home till late but that was just the nature of the job and Hermione had seemed perfectly ok with it.

Actually she had seemed happier than normal lately, singing to herself as she got dressed in the morning or chuckling merrily as Ron wolfed down his late dinner, mouth full, reading a letter from Neville or Luna. Ron made a mental note to talk to Hermione about finishing late, hoping that the conversation would not put an end to her recent high spirits.

Hermione just could not sit still. If she sat down for any length of time her stomach started churning and she began to feel rather queasy. Instead she busied herself, floating around their little cottage kitchen tidying up the counters and straightening the table cloth on the little kitchen table that sat by the window. Even if she said so herself it looked rather good. She had bought a new blue table cloth, almost the exact colour of Ron's eyes although no match in comparison. Set on top was their wedding china which was a plane elegant white set with the thinnest gold line running around the plates about a centimetre from the edge. They had been, in Hermione's surprise Ron's choice and she could honestly say she wouldn't have preferred anything else. In the centre of the table she had placed three small round candles in glass holders which she had charmed so that they floated only ever so slightly above the table casting a warm glow over it.

She had not set out to make such an elaborate evening but as the day had gone on she had needed more and more distractions to keep her mind off of how Ron was going to take the news. As she fiddled with the volume on the radio in the corner of the room to find just the right level of ambiance her stomach began to do flips again. He would be home any minute and there was no backing out now. He would know something was going on what with the five courses she had made and the fancy china making a rare appearance out its box. She liked to think that she could fool Ron and could talk her way round him but in all honestly he knew her too well. He was not, as many people assumed in their youth, a stupid person and he could many times read her like one of her favourite well used books.

Just as she was about to turn to wipe down the counters for the fourth time she heard the back door open and felt a breeze of cool evening air on her back. Hermione turned to find Ron entering the small kitchen through the equally as small back door having to duck ever so slightly to cross the threshold.

"Hey Hermione, how are..." Ron cut off mid sentence spotting the table with all its finery.

"Wow Hermione. What's going on? It's not our...?" he paused and Hermione could almost see the cogs turning. "No it's defiantly not our anniversary"

Hermione giggled. She could not remember the last time she had giggled like that, like a little girl! Jeez the nerves really were getting to her. She studied Ron's face to see if he'd noticed this slip into childishness but he had been distracted by the many smells that were now filling the entire cottage and was staring wondrously at the stove.

"Something smells great!"

She smiled, resisting the urge to giggle stupidly again and answered both of his questions happily. "No it's not our anniversary, I just fancied making us a proper meal and I figured I couldn't go wrong with homemade steak and kidney pie... and a few other bits" she added guiltily.

Ron spied her warily. "A proper meal eh? Compared to the improper meals we have every other night?"

Hermione flushed slightly but just smiled and let the smell omitting from the oven distract him as she knew it would.

"Ok well let's eat!" he proclaimed enthusiastically.

Hermione shook her head slightly. "Go wash up first. It's not quite ready and you're still in your work robes. It'll still be here when you get back."

"It better" stated a slightly disappointed Ron but he kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek and made his way out the kitchen towards the bedroom at the front of the house.

Hermione took a deep breath and chastised herself internally for drawing the process out longer than necessary. However she reminded herself that she wanted Ron to be comfortable and relaxed when she told him and not in any way ambushed.

Her patients was rewarded when Ron re-entered the room just five minutes later now dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a bright yellow t-shirt which clashed magnificently with his hair. Now free from hand me downs and knitted jumpers, except at Christmas time his dress sense had not differed much in essence from the boy she grew up with. When not at work he still just looked like a teenager lazing about. Hermione smiled and set to dishing out the start of the mammoth diner while Ron extracted a bottle of wine from the fridge and poured.

After what seemed like a lifetime they were finally done with all five courses. Ron leaned back happily and rubbed his stomach before finishing off his glass of wine. Hermione's still stood untouched a fact it seemed not noticed by her husband.

"That was amazing Hermione! You may have even rivalled my mother with that one! Although don't tell her I said that!"

Hermione smiled but could not comment, she still felt rather uneasy. It had occurred to her during dinner she was probably worrying over nothing. Sitting opposite her husband while he stuffed his face she knew that he loved her very much and was almost positive he would be happy with the news. However she could not get rid of this queasy feeling that she knew had nothing to do with the pregnancy and everything to do with telling Ron.

The strain must have shown on her face as Ron reached over the small table and took her hands in his. "Now, are you going to tell me what all this is about?"

"What do you..." she started but he cut her off easily with a squeeze of the hand, looked her straight in the eye and asked "What is it love?"

Hermione took one steadying breath and with surprising ease stated "I'm pregnant."

Ron stared at his wife gobsmacked. Of all the things he thought this fancy dinner might be about this was not one of them. He thought she was maybe unhappy with his long hours and wished him to perhaps cut back, a prospect he had admittedly not liked the thought of. This however was a shock. Pregnant. With a child. A baby. His baby. No wait their baby. He was going to be a dad. Not a brother or an uncle but a dad. Their own little baby. The more he thought about it the less shocked he became and the more wondrous the news seemed to be. Our baby...

Suddenly realising he had not said anything in the minute or perhaps two since Hermione had told him Ron shook himself out of his revere and leapt from the table. He pulled Hermione to her feet by the waist in a massive hug and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

She laughed and said " I take it you are happy about it then?"

He laughed as well thinking she was joking but looking into her eyes he realised she was waiting for an answer.

"Of course I'm happy!" he stated appalled at the thought she might think otherwise. "It's amazing! Our own little baby! Just wait till I tell mum!"

Hermione beamed up at him before they embraced once again.


End file.
